1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods for exchanging messages between disparate networks operating in accordance with different standards.
2. Background of the Invention
The exchange of short message service (SMS) messages between distinct ITU GSM carriers has been supported by GSM standards almost since their inception. Specifically, GSM standards allow GSM PLMNs (Public Land Mobile Networks) to exchange (SMS) messages by way of roaming agreements. The technology permits one network element in a GSM PLMN to talk to other network elements in another GSM PLMN for the purpose of exchanging SMS messages. These messages are exchanged over what is called an SS7 or C7 network, which interconnects many mobile (and non-mobile) network elements.
In North American and many other countries, however, there are many mobile networks that implement ANSI mobile telephony standards such as TDMA and CDMA. Although core network elements belonging to these networks are interconnected by an SS7 network, it is not easily possible to interconnect TDMA-, CDMA- and GSM-based carriers via a common SS7 network, due to standards-specific reasons.
SMS messaging, a core component of the GSM standard, is also supported by TDMA and CDMA networks natively. However, due to inter-network connectivity issues and, in many instances, the of lack of roaming agreements between many of these networks, it is not presently possible to easily exchange messages between ITU GSM networks inter-connected via a C7 (ITU SS7) network and ANSI TDMA and CDMA networks connected to ANSI SS7 networks.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved cross-network and cross-standards connectivity.